wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Tetra
Tetra is owned by Wolfblaze27 . Do not use or edit without permission! |-|Tetra= Tetra is a SeaWing with dark blue gills and overscales, greyish cerulean scales and fins, and light blue underscales. Her wings are a pale blue. ---- =Personality= Tetra is an outgoing dragon but can be very prideful. Some dragons find her really annoying, but somehow many dragons like her, platonically. But she has lots of actual friends she can really trust, and some doesn't like her. If someone says something mean to Tetra about her she usually dismisses it as a joke and keeps talking as if nothing happened. But if someone says something mean to Tetra about someone else she can get angry quickly. She doesn't try to hide her anger but she never gets anyone hurt. When Tetra talks it's annoying talk. Sometimes she says something negative about someone, and she points out obvious things a lot. ---- =Traits= Speed: 8/10 Strength: 4/10 Stealth: 7/10 Intelligence: 3/10 Defence: 6/10 Stamina: 9/10 ---- =Quotes= "Ha ha, you know, you're pretty funny..." -Tetra to Ripple "I'm a squid-brain? That's great, I'm smart! But everyone thinks I'm not. How funny!" -Tetra to Harrier |-|Relationships= |-|Backstory= Tetra hatched with only her mother, Anthozoa. Tetra's biological father, Fin, died before she hatched. Anthozoa got together with Sauger when Tetra was a week old so she always thought her actual father was Sauger. When Tetra was one year old she learned to read and write. She loved to read, and did it every day. One day, in the library, she met a dragonet named Reef that was reading the same book as Tetra. Being the extrovertic dragon she was Tetra talked a lot. Lucky for her Reef was the best at tolerating her loudness and they became friends. A few months later Tetra saw a dragon lighter in color than a normal SeaWing. She decided to talk to her and she found out the dragon, Arctic Char(just called Char) was half IceWing and Tetra found it fascinating. Meeting a dragon somewhat close to a different tribe inspired Tetra to write a story, and she enjoyed it. The two became friends and Tetra began to write more than read. Later that week Tetra introduced Char to Reef and Reef was interested. They became a group of three. When Tetra was three the group decided to explore farther than usual to the mainland of Pyrrhia. A SkyWing on patrol named Harrier noticed the dragonets and almost called an alarm but Tetra crashed into him before he could do it. Harrier was an easily angered dragon and immedietely hated the three. He flew away without telling anyone and Tetra went back home. When she was four, at school, she saw a dragon named Ripple and thought he was funny. She started talking to him and he was kind of annoyed, but later he got used to it and didn't mind. Ripple actually seemed to enjoy Tetra's company. In the back, a SeaWing named Trench was staring at Tetra as if Trench was jealous. The next month Trench came up to Tetra and challenged her about the Ripple topic and dismissed her squid-brain insult as a joke. Tetra walked away before Trench could finish her next sentence and she got angry. Reef and Char asked her if she was okay, and Tetra said she was fine. One day, while Tetra was talking to Ripple, Ripple's friend Abyss appeared and was overly annoyed by how much Tetra talks. Ripple said to calm down, and Abyss eventually liked Tetra, too. //''Trench lurks in the background.''// Tetra, Char, and Reef decided to explore again and they met a strange new dragon named Sassafras at the shore. She was a LeafWing that washed up there, and Tetra does her talking thing. The SeaWing is the first dragon Sassafras was able to relate to for being really talkative, and the three became four. Reef, the reserved one, was still okay. Sassafras asked if they wanted to try and go to Pantala, and the three SeaWings said yes and followed the LeafWing. But during the journey there was a storm, and they had to return to the shore. After meeting a dragon that didn't seem to originate from Pyrrhia, Tetra decided to write a part two about her first book. She wrote some more things and when Tetra was seven she began to publish things. Now that she's seven, Char said she wanted to explore for the third time. When they did, they met Thorn, a RainWing. Thorn was also looking around, and Char liked her personality. Now they're the five, and they still explore. Tetra writes a lot now, and she's really hoping for the queen to notice one of her scrolls. At the library, Tetra saw a scroll written by Trench. Ripple reads it, and finds it weird. Tetra says hers is far better. Ripple smiles as Lotus awkwardly watches from the background. |-|Gallery= Tetra.jpg|Tetra Headshot Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SeaWings